


Smoke and Sugar

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Everyone is willing, Feels and Porn, Fucking, I think we can all live with that goal, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Angst, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Thor, between tony and steve, but it is mentioned, future royal consort tony stark, however there is some mention of dubious consent sex, it didn't happen, loki is an asshole, magic is a pain sometimes, mostly feels, pseudo-heat, royal consort Tony Stark, that's kinda the point of the fic, thor is much smarter than everyone gives him credit for, thor is not an alpha, thor just wants to make tony happy, thor knows how to treat his partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Tony is the best of what humanity has to offer. Thor is selfish enough to want Tony for himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, following through on my promise to write Tony/Thor months after the fact. It's basically just sex, but maybe someday I'll write something more.

"You're afraid of alphas."

It is probably not the best way to begin their conversation, but no one has ever accused Thor of having tact or diplomacy. Tony goes tense from head to toe, fingers tightening on the crystal glass he's holding. The look on his face is midway between insulted and angry, but Thor doesn't back away. He joins Tony on the balcony, taking a seat beside him on the small couch.

"I'm not afraid," Tony spits. "Alphas are idiots. Slaves to their instincts. I've never met a single one who could control themselves. And the worst part is, they all believe that they can so they won't listen when you tell them otherwise. It's like some big huge conspiracy." His hand trembles a little when he lifts his glass, tossing back the remainder of the amber liquid inside. It smells smoky.

"Who hurt you?" Thor asks, because it's the only question he can think of, and it's out before he can consider the possible ramifications. 

But all Tony does is turn to look at him, and in that moment Thor realizes that it's not anger in his face but weariness. Exhaustion. He _is_ afraid, much as he would refuse to admit it. He is an omega on a team full of alphas save for Thor and Bruce. Asgardians do not have this particular type of physiology, and Bruce lost his secondary gender when he became the Hulk. 

And considering what happened earlier... well. Thor does not blame him for being afraid.

"Everyone," Tony says, very quietly. "From the time I first presented, everyone thinks they can do what they want with me. Rhodey is the only alpha I've ever been able to trust. Sometimes I wish we could mate, but he's not interested in guys. Steve, Natasha, Clint... they can say that they respect me and would never do anything to me until they turn blue in the face, but it's a lie."

Thor cocks his head slowly, studying him. "Did something happen? Worse than...?"

"You mean worse than when my heat drove Captain America into a rut and he tried to pin me down and fuck me and I wanted it so badly that I screamed myself hoarse at Natasha for separating us?" Tony sighs, turning a morose gaze on his empty glass. "No. But it's only a matter of time. And it's all my fault. I'm dangerous for them to be around."

"Anthony," Thor says, because he cannot let that stand, "what happened was not your fault."

"Wasn't it? I goaded Loki until he lost his temper and cursed me with this dumb pseudo-heat. I'm the one who didn't realize what was happening. If I'd stayed in the suit, I could've made it back to the tower. I'm the one who made Cap lose his head. I'm the reason there are pictures of Cap trying to tear my clothes off all over the internet. I really can't wait until he wakes up tomorrow and finds out about them. He's gonna be pissed and you know he's going to pin the blame on me for being smart with Loki.

"And the worst part is..." Tony's lips curl back in a terrible pantomime of a smile. "I wanted it. I wanted it so much. I still want it. I haven't been fucked in _years_. Not since the last alpha who took me lost their temper in the middle of a party because I was schmoozing, and they decided that I belonged to them. The damages from that party cost me half a million dollars and landed seven people in the hospital. I'm a fucking menace."

"No, you're not. You're amazing."

Tony blinks, brown eyes wide as he absorbs those five words, turning them over and over in his brilliant mind. Thor watches him patiently, waiting for him to come to the correct conclusion. He has spent a lot of time watching the Man of Iron over the past two years, and has come to the realization that Tony is the best of what humanity has to offer.

Thor is selfish enough to want Tony all for himself.

"You..." Tony trails off, then lets out a low laugh. "Wow, I must be drunker than I thought. I've only had the one glass, but... for a minute there, I thought you were propositioning me."

"I was."

"... What?"

"For more than just sex," Thor adds, because he doesn't want there to be any misunderstandings. "And it's not because of what happened today. In fact, I suppose my timing is quite poor." He frowns at himself. Perhaps he should have waited until the morning.

"Your timing is fine," Tony says quickly. "You... really? You're a god. And a prince. I'm just..." He waves a hand, as though that encompasses everything he could've said.

"You are my friend. You are gracious, generous and kind." All of which are traits that Thor has found lacking as of late, and not just in Midgard. "I would be honored if you would allow me to court you."

Tony frowns. "Is this because I'm an omega?"

"No. You know I possess no secondary gender."

"Yeah, but..." Tony squints at him. "This isn't like a protection thing, is it? Because I might be a fuck up, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Thor says fondly. It's one of his favorite things about Tony. Few Midgardians try so hard. He finds it very admirable. "I will not lie to you and say that I do not wish to protect you, but the feeling started off no different from my desire to protect the Lady Natasha or Clinton."

"And now?"

"I would protect you as I would anyone that I was courting. Not because of who you are or what your biology is, but because you are important to me and I wish to see you healthy and happy," Thor tells him. "I would still find it an honor to strike down your enemies by your side, if that is what you wish to hear. I have no desire to change anything about you, aside from perhaps wishing that you would be willing to try -"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I'm not trying those weird green balls no matter how fabulous you say they are," Tony says, but he's trying not to smile. Thor grins at him, hoping to earn a true smile, but instead the opposite happens. Tony frowns again instead, looking away.

"This is a bad idea," he whispers. "You're gonna break my heart. Or what's left of it."

Thor frowns at that, uncertain as to how to respond. He has no intention of breaking Tony's heart. If anything, he wishes to live out their days on Midgard and then, when Tony is agreeable, take him to Asgard where they will be crowned King and Queen, and they will have children while ruling happily together. But he knows Tony well enough to know that saying such things at this point in time would not be comforting.

"Will you give me a chance?" he asks, holding a hand out between them. 

Tony hesitates, then says in a tiny voice, "I haven't been fucked by a beta for a long time. I mean, you're not a beta but... it's hard for omegas to be satisfied without a knot, and you don't -" He looks at Thor, looking genuinely worried on _Thor's_ behalf, and it takes a remarkable amount of restraint for Thor to not scoop him up in a hug then and there.

"We can work together to find methods that are agreeable to both of us," he says. "Lady Natasha once told me about the sexual novelties that Midgardians have devoted themselves to creating. If not me, then one of those might be able to satisfy you."

Tony lets out a laugh. "There's a god propositioning me and talking about sex toys," he says, a note of hysteria in his voice. "What is my life?"

"You can say no. I will not be upset. It will not change our current relationship," Thor says, because he feels it's important for Tony to know that. Conversations on Midgard are surprisingly difficult sometimes, and it reminds him of speaking to Loki. There are always pitfalls and traps. Thor has blundered into a fair few of them without even realizing. He doesn't want Tony thinking this offer comes with conditions.

"I'd be stupid to say no," Tony says, setting the crystal glass on the floor. Instead of taking Thor's hand, he crawls across the couch and slings a leg over Thor's lap so he's straddling Thor, hands on Thor's shoulders. This close, the warm, sweet smell of him is lovely, especially when he leans in close to murmur in Thor's ear.

"I'm still in that pseudo-heat. I was getting ready to dig my toys out before you came to join me. I could use a good, hard fucking. And then maybe in the morning, we can get breakfast and... and see how it goes." His throat bobs when he swallows, faintly pink at his accidental stutter. "If you -"

Thor surges up into a kiss, hands rising to cup the back of Tony's head. Tony kisses him back immediately, lips parting to allow Thor access. It's greedy and passionate all at the same time, ending only when Tony grinds down against Thor's lap and leaves behind a wet spot on Thor's jeans. Tony breaks the kiss to gasp, tossing his head back.

"I don't know how you feel about foreplay, but right now I just _need_ -" he grits out.

"Calm yourself, sváss," Thor murmurs, though he knows the words are pointless. He's studied human biology, learning about omegas, alphas and betas. He knows that an omega in heat still maintains control of their minds, though there was a long period in history where it was believed otherwise. But he also knows that heats can turn from pleasurable to painful if orgasm is not achieved within a reasonable amount of time, and the last thing he wants is to cause Tony more pain.

"Maybe next time, tell your brother that," Tony suggests.

Thor makes a face. "Please do not mention my brother when we are about to mate."

Tony pauses, the only indication that he's noticed Thor's use of the word 'mate', before he continues with, "Fair. Could you - would you -" The question dies a swift death in Tony's throat as Thor takes hold of his pants and effortlessly rips the material. Tony's mouth hangs open, eyes dilating further. "Holy shit that was hot. You definitely need to do that again."

Thor chuckles. "I will gladly ruin all the clothing you desire," he says.

"Fuck. Maybe not my suits, but I have some old pairs of jeans that Pepper hates anyway -" Tony makes an approving whine when his boxers suffer the same fate. The remains of the clothing are thrown aside, leaving him bare from the waist down.

Apparently Thor is moving too slow, because Tony impatiently grabs his hands and guides them to his ass. Thor smiles and seeks out his lips again, kissing him deeply while he gropes Tony, finally touching the ass he's admired for the better part of a year now. Tony whimpers into the kiss when Thor's fingers slide into his crack, meeting wetness for the first time.

"Yes, right there," he says breathlessly. "I really need you to fuck me right now."

"Free me, then," Thor says.

Tony's hands make quick work of his belt and jeans. Thor is not wearing any underwear so Tony's hands brush against bare skin, and Tony's delighted sound makes his cock even harder. It's followed by a surge of pride at the sight of Tony's widened eyes as he takes Thor's cock in hand, fingers not meeting around the girth. 

"Uh, wow. You really are a big boy."

Thor grins. "I am sizeable," he agrees proudly. "Will this satisfy you, Anthony?"

"I feel like you're going to give it your damndest try," Tony says, greed written across his face. 

"Shall I stretch you?" Thor asks, running a curious finger across Tony's entrance. It's wet and fluttering, trying to suck his finger inside, but Thor refrains, instead tracing the rim. He's read conflicting theories on the topic of stretching, but mostly he's fascinated by the thought of laying Tony down and bringing him pleasure with his fingers alone. 

"God," Tony says, a shiver running through him. "Um, no. Not right now. When I'm on my heat, I don't need it. Any other time, maybe. You're pretty big."

"I am pleased you like my size," Thor tells him. "I would not want to harm you."

"Fingering can be fun for reasons beyond a prelude to fucking," Tony says, voice gone all croaky. "It's just not enough for me today. I need it, Thor, _please_."

Tony sounds so pretty when he begs. Thor regretfully leaves off teasing him and instead grips his own cock, lining it up with Tony's entrance. "At your own pace, sváss," he invites.

"Oh, you are perfect," Tony mutters. He's trembling now, fine spasms running across his muscles as he starts to push down. A variety of delightful noises fall from his mouth as he slides down in fits and starts, sometimes pausing for a moment or two to adjust. Thor forces himself to be patient, keeping his hands on Tony's hips without exerting force. He would not forgive himself if he hurt Tony now.

Especially when Tony looks so beautiful, sweat beading up across his forehead, eyes foggy with pleasure, lips parted just enough to let through soft gasps. His scent has increased, filling the air of the balcony with sugar and heat, and Thor imagines that every alpha in the city must be lifting their noses in an effort to figure out where this delicious scent comes from. They'll never know, and that greedy thought is equally delightful.

Their lips meet in another heated kiss as Tony sinks down the last inch, his buttocks meeting Thor's jeans. Thor can barely concentrate on the kiss, too focused on the sensation of _hot_ and _wet_ and _tight_. It's the most addictive thing he's ever felt, especially when Tony leans forward and clamps down. His muscles flutter around Thor's cock and Thor groans deep in his throat.

"Like that?" Tony murmurs against his lips. "You feel so good. I'm so close to coming. I've never been stretched like this before. Maybe it's a good thing you don't have a knot. I don't think I'd be able to take it." He sounds shaky and aroused, fingers digging into Thor's shoulders.

"Perhaps I was designed for you," Thor says. "Or you for me."

"Oh yeah? Think I was built just for you?" Tony's hands run up his neck and into his hair. He seems to like grabbing onto the golden strands. "Then fuck me, Thor. Make me yours."

Thor takes it for the challenge it is. His hands are still clamped to Tony's hips. He lifts Tony up and then pushes him back down, slowly at first to make sure that Tony can handle it. All Tony does is let out a loud moan, and his dick twitches where it's slapping against his stomach. Pre-come smears across the front of his t-shirt and it's just as pretty as anything. Thor intends to taste before the night his through.

He increases the pace then, mindful of the fact that Tony is a human, but he fucks hard and deep and all Tony does is let out this beautiful array of whimpers and cries. Thor kisses him again, not to silence the sounds but because he just can't help himself. Tony kisses him back frantically, rocking into it with these little shifts of his hips that are driving Thor crazy.

"Thor," Tony gasps, still pulling at Thor's hair. That's all he says as he arches his back, head tilted up towards the starry sky, and comes, the sound of Thor's name still on his lips. 

Thor grunts, fucking him a couple more times, pulling Tony down hard. It feels like Tony's ass is trying to milk him dry and finally he gives in, letting his own orgasm rush over him. Tony makes another, softer sound, still staring up at the sky, as Thor pumps him full of come. Then the only sound is their combined breathing and rustling of the early June wind.

Tony tilts his head down, staring at Thor. "You're still hard."

"I am a god. I can fuck you many times without stopping," Thor replies, sliding his hands down until he finds the place where they're connected. Tony breathes in sharply and shudders, squirming, at the feeling of fingers probing at his hole.

"Keep doing that and you're going to send me into a full heat, not just a pseudo-heat," he warns.

"It would truly be a hardship to fuck you many more times," Thor drawls.

"Was that sarcasm?!" Tony says, pretending to be affronted.

Thor smirks at him. "You're rubbing off on me, Anthony."

"Well yeah. Your jeans are a lost cause."

"I should like to get naked before we fuck again," Thor says thoughtfully, just to see the way that Tony bites down on his lower lip and stares intently at his shirt, like he wants nothing more than to burn it with his eyes alone.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea. I definitely approve."

"Then let us be naked." Thor stands, hefting Tony's weight effortlessly, hearing Tony squeak. His cock slides out when they move, and he notices Tony's disappointment. They'll have to invest in a plug of some kind to simulate a knot. Perhaps, Thor muses, they can have one specially made to replicate his own cock, but with an alpha's knot attached. 

Because he truly does intend to court Tony, and he thinks Tony would like that. And Thor's goal in life, aside from protecting Midgard to the best of his abilities, is to make his future Queen happy. So he carefully lays Tony out on Tony's bed and slowly begins to strip his clothing off, deliberately teasing. The hunger in Tony's face is promising.

It's a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
